Start of Something New
by MyLifeAbridged
Summary: Gabriella and Troy fall even harder for each other, so hard that they start getting into trouble. What will happen when they get caught for doing something that could get Troy and Gabriella in a lot of trouble. This is a Troyella story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic EVER! So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey dad! Chad's having a after-party at his house can I go?" the excited Troy Bolton asked his father.

"Yeah go ahead! Be home before 11:30, but if you're spending the night there call and let us know ok?"Mr. Bolton replied.

"O.K. see ya!" Troy ran over to his best friend and told him that he could go.

"This party is gonna be off the hook!" Chad said ruffling Troy's hair. "You're gonna help me set up right?"

"Well I was gonna run home and change real quick and head vack to your place. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, go ahead! Shower up too! I don't want you stinking up my house!"

"Hey! You won't mind if i bring Gabriella along do ya?"

"Nah, go ahead. I just asked Taylor oyt so she's commn' to the party!"

"That's great! What did she say?"

"Yes! Of course! What else?" Chad laughed being sarcastic.

"Well that's cool. I'm gonna go. See ya in a bit."

"Alright, see ya!" Chad said as Troy rand to find Gabriella. He ran through all the people onthe court looking for the brunett. It made it hard to find her when everyone kept stopping and congratulating him.

"Congrats, Troy!" people would yell to him.

"Yeah, Thanks." He said brushing it off. He walked a little farther. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself while pushing though people. Finally his eyes fell onthe Brunett in a red dress.

"Gabriella!" He yelled. She spun around and a grin spread accrost her face.

"Hey!" She said still smiling.

"Hey!" Troy said back grinning also. 'She's so beautifull' he thought.

"What's up?" she said looking into his sky blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you were going to the after party?" he said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Ummm...I wasn't planning on it but if you're asking me then, sure." she said ina cheery voice.

"Cool! I've gotta run home to shower and change. If you wanna come with me I'll drive you there." he said with the same toothy smile. Gabriella scrunched up her face a bit then he realized what he had said "I mean not with me, with me. Like wait inmy living room or something. I would never..." he was cut off by her giggling

"OK, I understand." She said still giggling looking at Troy's red face.

'God, I love her laugh' He thought taking in her angelic laghter. "OK, I've got to go grab my stuff. I'll be right back." He said walking backwards.

"I'll meet you outside the locker room." She yelled to him.

"OK!" he said turning and disipearing into the boy's locker room.

Gabriella sighed as she put her hand to her mouth. She thought about his gorgeous blue eyes as she sang "Start of Something New".

"Cuz it's the start of something new

it feels so right to be here with you. Ohh..."

Troy quietly walked out of the boy's locker room and walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She spun around to face a smiling Troy.

"Oh my gosh! You scarred me! I didn't hear you!" She said in ascarred voice. Troy laughed as he wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. She looked seep into his eyed as if searching for a answer to a question. Troy slowly leaned closer to Gabriella and softly kissed her sweet lips. He back and looked at her as if shocked.

"Sorry." he sais looking at her.

"Me too," she said as she leanded in again. She kissed him. 'Am I in heaven or a dream? Someone pinch me.' She thought as she pulled back.

"Umm...I think we better go. I've gotta shower. I don't think you want to hang out with a smelly basket ball player all night." He laughed.

"Not really!" she smiled.

"Ok. Lets blow this joint!" He said as if he was some russian mobster. Gabriella giggled at this. 'I love that I can make her laugh and she doesn't think I'm some supid guy' he thought taking her hand. They walked out to the parking lot and climbed into his DeLorean and they headded off to his house.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R pleas and please be nice, this is my first fanfic ever! If i get some reviews then i might write another chapter!

Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Guys for your reviews now heeerrr's your chapter 2!

* * *

"You can change the station if you want." Troy said glancing at Gabriella then turning back to the road. The ride had veen quiet and awkward.

"No, that's ok. I actually like this station." She said smiling. She looked at him then out the window. Troy smiled still keeping this eyes onthe road.

"Ummm...," Troy said trying to figure out how to ask "Who... I mean...what are we?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"Well...we'er friends sence no one has asked me out."she said smiling. Troy laughed.

"You're gonna make it gard on me arn't you?" He smiled. She smiled a mischevious smile. Troy sighed.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." She said still smiling "Oh! I get it. Big bad basket ball player's afraid of having feelings for someone."

"No! It's just that...I've never asked a girl out. I've always been afraid of rejection." Troy said staring at the road.

"Ahh." She giggled "Well, I don't ask guys out. I wait for them."

" sigh Alright..." He pulled into his driveway and turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girl friend?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, Troy Bolton, I will be your girl friend." She said as a bigger grin spread acrost Troy's face. Troy leaned acrost the arm rest and planted a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. She closed ger eyes and soaked up everything about Troy, his smell (even though he was sweaty), his feeling, everything. He pulled away and glanced at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! I've gotta take a shower NOW!" He said taking his keys out of the ignetion. He opened his door and ran over to Gabriella's door and opened it. She got out and closed the door behind her. She followed Troy inot his house, up the stairs, and into his room.

"Umm...," Troy said tyrning to Gabriella. "I'm gonna take a shower and change, help yourself magazines or books."

"Books? You can read?" She said sarcasticly.

"Haha, verry funney. But seriously I'll be out in like 5 minutes." He said searching for a matching outfit and he ran into his personal bathroom.

Gabriella geard the door lock as she turned to look at his shelf full of torphys and metals. Her eyes landed ona trophy that said "Spelling Bee Chapion". She smiled as she ran her fingers along it. 'He has so many talents.' she thought still smiling. Sje turned and headed twords his dresser where she found a mirror. She glanced into it and looked at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her hair. She turned her head to look at ehr other side of her hair. Troy opened his bathroom door buttening his shirt.

"Ready to go!" he said putting his arms out in a "Ta-Da" kind of way. Gabriella giggled examining him. The bottom of his shirt was uneven. He had happened to put the buttons inthe wrong button holes. Gabriella walked over to him.

"Let me help." she said still laughing.

"Wha?" he said examining himself and realized what she had ment. She unbuttoned his shirt. Troy watched her as she unbuttoned the last button and was starting to button his shirt again. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his bare cheast. This sent chills down Troy's up and down his back. He pulled her closer to him. Slowly he brought his hands up to her face, then to his shirt. He pulled his unbuttoned shirt off ecpoding his naked torso not breaking their kiss. He walked backxards and sat on his bed and Gabriella sat on his lap. She brought her hands up to his face then into his hair. Finally she rested her arms on his shoulders. He started to kiss her neck.

"Troy, wern't we going to that party?" She said withher eyes shut.

"Shit!" Troy said looking at Gabriella. She climbed off of his lap and backed up. Troy grabed his shirt oof form the floor and ran over to his cresser adn checked his hair as he sprayed on his cologn. Gabriella stod in the center of his room with her finger gently on her lops. Troy turned after buttoning his shirt for the second time and stared at Gabreilla.

"I am so sorry!" He said walking over to her examining her face.

"No. It's not your foult." she said in a shaky voice. She turned and walked out of his room and sonw the stairs. Troy followed after her. He opened the door for her and she walked outside to his car. They got into his car and they headed to Chad's house.

* * *

I had someone ask me if the car that Troy has in this fic is really Zac's and yes it is. I couldn't think of a car to give him so i just used his real car.

Please R&R for another chaper!


End file.
